


Ebony Collection: Xemnas/Roxas BDSM drabbles

by igneousflower



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub, Facials, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Whipping, age kink, underage warning for the age difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igneousflower/pseuds/igneousflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featuring Xemnas and Roxas in a sexual, consensual BDSM relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Scene/Training

Xemnas didn’t normally take on disobedient subs. He much preferred a pet who would help him relax and do whatever he ordered. He liked to dress his pets up, have them put on shows for him, and make them talk dirty even while it embarrassed them. He didn’t have the time or energy in his day to deal with unruly, stubborn subs who required punishment after punishment to keep them in line.

Roxas was a stubborn sub. He wanted to submit— _needed_ it badly—but for whatever reason he had trouble giving in to that urge. Whether he was prideful or distrustful or just too embarrassed, getting him to submit to simple orders was like pulling teeth. Nevertheless, Xemnas wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, and he accepted the sub’s request for a scene together.

Right from the start, they had problems.

Xemnas was tying Roxas’s hands behind his back. He had the sub kneeling in the center of the bed.

“There. Is that too tight for you?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Xemnas came around to stand in front of him.

“Roxas. You will address me as Sir when you’re in my room.”

He saw the boy’s muscles clench and his brow furrow.

“Is there a problem?”

“…No.”

Xemnas sighed deeply and picked up the paddle he had sitting on the bed. This peaked the sub’s interest as his attention was turned away from his Dom and towards the toy. The older man could see the sub’s excitement—his eyes went wide and he licked his lips.

“Eyes on me,” he ordered slowly, and Roxas reluctantly tore his gaze away from the toy to face his Dom.

“I will make you submit to me tonight. Now bend over until your face is against the bed. I’m going to paddle you red and sore until you respect me.”

Roxas didn’t respond, but followed the orders with a tinge in his cheeks.

Xemnas had a strong, slow arm, accentuating the heavy weight of the paddle perfectly. It was made of thick rubber with soft edges and left a wonderful bite without breaking skin. He paddled his ass first, sometimes hitting both cheeks at once, sometimes tormenting them one at a time.

The Dom loved how Roxas’s ass jiggled and clenched for him on each hit. Lovely ripples ran through the sub’s skin, all for Xemnas. All under his control. When the sub’s ass was a bright, healthy red, he moved onto the backs of his thighs.

“Ow! O-ohhh…” Roxas struggled to come up with any verbal retaliation to the beating he was taking. His ass was practically on display– the embarrassment burned so bad he could feel the blush travel to his ass cheeks. He wanted to say something to redeem himself, but the pounding of the paddle against his thighs was so perfect, it just kept getting better the longer Xemnas hit him. He felt so soothed and fluttery all of a sudden, like Xemnas had somehow turned all his rage into happiness just by beating him. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, feeling his cock swell against the sheets. He muffled his next words and prayed his Dom wouldn’t hear.

“Hmm? What was that, now?”

His head was gently pried from the pillow in one of his Dom’s big hands. A sharp, heavy swat of the paddle forced the word out of his mouth and there was no denying it from then on.

“ _S-sir_ …”

That whimper fed a slow smirk on his Dom’s face, and he continued to play the sub’s body with the confidence that he now had his full submission. 


	2. Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xemnas teaches Roxas to suck him off.

Xemnas usually preferred scenes with little physical contact–simple strip teases and voyeurism to match his busy schedule– except on special nights. This was a special night. It was his fourth scene with Roxas, and he’d been making great strides of progress with the boy’s submission. In the depths of sub space Roxas was fine, but he still resisted his own desires until he was whipped, red, and crying with pleasure.

Tonight, he carefully stroked Roxas’s hair while the boy glared at him from his place on his knees. He had the sub naked but not bound. His own body was still clothed. He did so love the sight of a stubborn, blushing boy naked beneath a man with complete control over him.

With a grin that made the sub nearly hiss at him, he instructed, “Unzip my cloak.”

Roxas burned under the dominance but couldn’t hide how hard it made him. With a ferocious blush, he brought his hands to Xemnas’s zipper and pulled it down to reveal a firm, muscled body and a fully erect cock. 

The sub’s eyes, previously fiery, were now locked onto the twitching length in front of him. He stared at it in awe, like this mouth was watering.

Xemnas pressed his hands more firmly to the back of Roxas’s head. “Now suck.”

Roxas swallowed eagerly and brought his hands up to touch the velvety skin. Holding the cock steady, he carefully touched his lips to the head and placed a soft, lingering kiss.

Xemnas hummed and tipped his head back. The warmth of a mouth was so much more intimate than any other kind of simulation, and coming from Roxas, it was all the sweeter. The wet, hot muscles of his tongue moved back and forth licking up his length, always returning to pay attention to his slit and clean up the pre-cum that welled there. Feeing the soft insides of the sub’s mouth lit fires under the man’s skin. Wanting more, Xemnas pulled his toy’s head back and reveled in the audible _pop_. 

“That’s enough teasing, Roxas. Suck me properly now.”

The sub shivered at the warning. He stared up at his Dom and opened his mouth to say something snarky, but Xemnas took the initiative and slid his cock in, both hands on either sides of the sub’s head. Roxas choked back and forgot whatever he was going to say as Xemnas held his head in place and began rocking his hips greedily. The lovely haze of being used and bringing pleasure eventually had Roxas thrusting his hips uselessly into the air and moaning weakly around the cock filling his mouth.

Xemnas couldn’t get his cock all the way down the boy’s throat yet, but that would come with more training, he thought. For now, the little moans and the sweet sucking and wet friction was enough. He pulled out of Roxas’s mouth and held his head back by his hair before ordering, “Finish me off.”

The sub was gasping for breath and fluttering his eyes, but he quickly obeyed. He brought both hands to his master’s deep red cock and stroked roughly until the man’s length twitched, his mouth fell open in a groan, and his cum splattered onto Roxas’s open lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more KH nsfw drabbles! kh-nsfw-thoughts.tumblr.com


	3. Lingerie, feat. Xigbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xigbar plays with Xemnas's sub, and thoroughly enjoys his lingerie.

Xigbar thought Roxas looked _so_ pretty in white. The panties he wore were all silk and bows, with just a little lace fringe above his thighs. They hugged his ass cheeks perfectly and left the lines and wet spots of his erection on full display beneath the fabric. Sitting in Xemnas’s chair, with the other man’s sub standing on display for him just a few feet away, Xigbar definitely felt like a Dom. That wasn’t how he liked his sex, really, but a little power play in this situation was too much to resist. 

“Well don’t you look like a treat. Come here sweet thing,” Xigbar said, patting his knee. 

Roxas complied with a blush on his cheeks and sat on the older man’s lap. He fit fully on one leg. As he wiggled around to get comfortable, the solid, toned flesh of Xigbar’s body teased his opening and the bulge in his panties. Roxas whimpered; Xigbar smiled.

“That’s alright, sweetheart. I want you to feel good,” he encouraged. He slid his hands down Roxas’s body to his hips, reveling in the warmth, and gyrated the boy on his lap. 

“Aaah…”

“That’s it, move your hips,” Xigbar whispered.

Roxas did indeed move his hips, unconsciously dancing closer to Xigbar’s own erection and tipping his head back in pleasure. The older man kept his eyes locked on those panties. The gorgeous, soft white fabric moved back and forth along his black pants in a lovely contrast. He could see little beads of pre-cum surfacing from Roxas’s cock as they dampened the front of the panties. It was adorable, sexy, and obscene. 

Deciding he needed to let his dick out, Xigbar gently maneuvered Roxas so that he sat on his lap facing away from him. After sliding the chair closer to the desk, Xigbar let go of Roxas’s hips just long enough to unzip his pants and draw out his erection. He was dripping just as much as Roxas and needed his relief.

“Alright, sweetheart, put your hands on the desk.”

“Nn, o-okay…”

“And lock your ankles around my legs. Good, just like that.”

Roxas was now latched in place between Xigbar and the desk, moaning softly as the older man adjusted his hips as he liked. Once he was satisfied, Xigbar took hold of Roxas’s hips and began sliding his cock against his clothed ass. 

“Yesss…” Xigbar sighed. He bucked his hips eagerly against that silky smooth fabric and watched his red, veiny cock twitch against Roxas’s pale backside and light panties. It felt like a thousand kisses on his cock. Spreading the sub’s ass, Xigbar slotted himself firmly between the cheeks and groaned as the firm muscles and silken panties fully encircled his cock.

Roxas, meanwhile, buried his head into his hands against the desk. The friction against his hole was so good but not enough, he needed more desperately. He whined and slid himself against Xigbar’s cock in the hopes of catching it against his rim. This earned pleased noises from Xigbar, who bucked in time with his movements.

“Mmm, oh fuck… you’re perfect, I’m gonna cum.” Xigbar sped up and pressed Roxas’s ass hard against his cock. With a grunt, he held the boy’s ass close and came all over his back. See his own white seed defile that gorgeous body… Xigbar felt all his frustrations melt away and only focused on squeezing out every last drop.

Roxas shivered as the warm liquid trickled down his spine. He still needed to cum, but he couldn’t move in Xigbar’s tight grip. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his desperation as he heard shuffling on the bed nearby.

“Very well done, my friend.”

Xemnas’s deep, smooth voice sent a new wave of heat through Roxas’s body.

“Not a problem.” Roxas was lifted up and placed on the floor. Xigbar ruffled his hair a little before zipping up his pants to continue talking to the Superior. “I enjoyed it.”

Xemnas nodded, stroking himself. “And what about you, pet, did you enjoy it?”

Roxas shakily crawled into view. “Oh yessir, thank you f-for fulfilling my fantasy, sir.” His voice was a shy mumble in Xigbar’s presence, despite how eager he’d been for the scene.

“You’re very welcome, pet. Now, why don’t you come up here? You still need to cum.”

Xigbar chuckled as Roxas jumped to climb into the Superior’s bed. He figured since he helped Xemnas fulfill Roxas’s little request, it would be no problem if he wanted to stay while they finished up. He sat back down in Xemnas’s chair and watched the rest of the scene play out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more KH nsfw drabbles! kh-nsfw-thoughts.tumblr.com


	4. Daddy Kink, feat. Saix

Saix returned to his room to find his little sub (for the day) kneeling next to his desk naked. The boy’s bright blue eyes widened happily when he looked up at his Daddy. He bowed his head bashfully, feeling his collar rub against his neck, and waited for Saix to acknowledge him before speaking.

“Good afternoon, Roxas.”

“Good afternoon, D-daddy…”

The collar really helped get the stubborn boy into subspace, Saix noted. He moved to his desk, ruffling the boy’s hair briefly on the way, but otherwise paid him no attention. He had work to do, after all, and he couldn’t indulge his sub every second of the day. He began writing up the next day’s mission assignments while Roxas knelt quietly next to his chair. 

After a good 40 minutes, Saix stretched his arms and swirled his chair back from the desk. He looked at Roxas, who had apparently been watching him but snapped his gaze away the second he turned around. He eyed the sub for a few moments. A thin, toned body, messy blond hair, a pretty brown collar around his neck. When his eyes moved to the sub’s obviously stiff cock, he spread his own legs and unzipped his coat and pants until his erection was freed.

“Roxas,” he beckoned, motioning the boy to crawl to him. 

Roxas perked up immediately and shuffled over to his Daddy. He was rewarded by a firm hand in his hair. 

“Kneel under my desk and suck me while I work.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” he breathed. He clumsily scooted under the desk and took a moment to get comfortable in the cramped space. The older man pushed his chair back in just close enough to be serviced and gave the boy an expectant look before returning to work.

Roxas blushed and felt his mouth water when he came face to face with that thick, veiny cock. It was red at the tip–waiting, demanding. He needed it in his mouth, down his throat, dripping over his tongue… Wiggling in his spot, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the head of Saix’s cock. 

 _Wonderful_. Saix hummed appreciatively and shifted his hips to get comfortable as Roxas began to lave attention to his cock. He had always been good at compartmentalizing, but with the gentle kisses and kitten-licks Roxas was giving him, it was a little difficult to concentrate. He was fully hard now. His balls were starting to tingle and ache, preparing a nice load for the blond boy’s lips. 

The taste of pre-cum hit Roxas’s tongue like an aphrodisiac. It was a strong masculine musk that seemed to travel straight from Roxas’s throat to his dick. He began sucking harder, sinking his mouth down onto the slightly curved cock. His saliva mixed with the pre-cum and left the flesh gleaming as it slid in and out of his mouth. Veins throbbed against his tongue each time he sucked.

Meanwhile, Saix peered down at his sub with burning eyes. Those pink lips were wrapped fully around his length, stretched so obscenely they were sure to chap. A dusting of a blush covered Roxas’s whole face. Such a beautiful little boy. 

“That’s it, Roxas, mmm… suck daddy harder.”

Roxas moaned around him in response. Pleased, Saix tore his eyes away and got back to work. 

Suddenly, a large hand clasped the back of his head and pushed him closer. Saix began to thrust his hips up at a brutal pace, sliding against the ridges of the boy’s throat eagerly. He was still looking at his papers, but he could multitask; all he needed was somewhere warm and wet to thrust his dick, and Roxas’s mouth was perfect for that. The little gags and whines were an added bonus. He held the boy in place and let his hips move on their own accord.

“Such a good little cock slut,” he groaned, finally dropping his pen to grasp Roxas’s head in both hands. 

The boy mewled and choked as his throat was fucked. The noises were absolutely divine to Saix’s ears.

He forced his cock in and out, in and out, while the organ pulsed happily and saliva leaked down Roxas’s chin and Saix’s balls slapped against his face–the soft, suckling pressure was too much too fast and Saix felt his release quickly approaching. Yanking his cock out with a loud _pop_ , he didn’t give his boy any time to recover. He tugged at Roxas’s lower lip with his thumb.

“Open,” he growled lowly, “and drink Daddy’s cum.”

“Hnng…” 

Roxas obeyed. Leaving his lips wide open for his Daddy, he closed his eyes and stilled his body. He knew he wouldn’t get any cum in his mouth if he wasn’t patient. 

Saix bit his lip and placed the head of his cock just inside Roxas’s mouth. Stroking with one hand and fondling his balls with the other, he masturbated until he came in long, slow ropes inside the boy’s mouth. He could see each spurt slowly fill the boy up, marking him with his essence… it was a hefty, filthy sight.

Roxas moaned softly as warm cum began filling his mouth. It gushed around in his cheeks and got caught on his tongue as he tried not to swallow yet. He _loved_ the taste–salty, bitter, and masculine. It was Daddy, feeding him his cum so he’d grow to be an even better boy for him. Mindlessly, Roxas arched his neck forward, needing to collect every single drop his Daddy had to offer.

Saix had been saving himself for this moment, and so had a lot of cum packed away for the boy. Each squeeze to his balls brought another jolt of pleasure up his spine and another hot glop of cum in Roxas’s mouth. He couldn’t contain his own swears as he rode the waves of his orgasm for several minutes before he finally had released all he had to offer. 

The final product was astounding: Roxas, on his knees like an obedient sub, hands in his lap but not on his dick, with bulging cheeks and a mouth entirely filled with sticky cum. His face was entirely pink. After taking in the image and storing it away in his memory, Saix swirled his finger between the boy’s lips and pressed against his tongue. He wanted to make sure the boy was tasting his Daddy.

Finally, he gave the order to swallow and watched wide-eyed as the cum moved down Roxas’s throat. The boy opened his eyes and gazed up at him longingly.

“Did I do okay, Daddy?”

Saix felt almost half-hard again.

“Yes, you did very good, little one. Now crawl to my bed and start prepping your ass for Daddy’s cock. I’ll come fuck you once I finish this paperwork.”

Roxas nodded dreamily and moved without a second thought. This play date was by far the best thing Xemnas had ever arranged for him, and he couldn’t wait for Saix to tell his master what a good boy he’d been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more KH nsfw drabbles! kh-nsfw-thoughts.tumblr.com


End file.
